


It's All Downhill From Here

by murphysarc



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Humour, My imagination is kinda insane, No real tags apply here, Random - Freeform, So I guess I'll stop tagging now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysarc/pseuds/murphysarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know where the elevator in the Empire State Building goes...if the up arrow is pressed. But what happens when a certain Seaweed Brain pushes down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Downhill From Here

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Hi everyone! This is my first crossover, and I actually didn’t intend to write this, but I’m having total writer’s block in my original novel, so I just started writing and this is what I ended up with.   
> With all that said, this is also my first ever cross-over work. Like, ever. I’ve been wanting to do one for a while and I would just like to say I am aware that the facts here are OFF. I know that the Underworld for the Egyptians (I’m sorry I don’t know the name) isn’t actually located where I put it, so, apologies.   
> *This takes place after The Last Olympian, and before The Lost Hero, and also after the Serpent’s Shadow but I don’t think there are really any spoilers.*  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles and I greatly admire Rick Riordan for coming up with the ideas for both series.   
> Anyways, that’s all from me! Enjoy and I’d love some reviews! Thanks!  
> Carpe tempore perfecto,  
> -stormthebirds37, aka, The Reading Writer

Percy’s POV

“Remind me why we’re here again?” I asked, craning my neck to stare at Annabeth, who was standing beside me in front of the elevator doors in the Empire State Building.   
That just so happened to lead to Olympus.  
But never mind that. It’s New York. There are stranger things.   
Annabeth rolled her eyes, but her gaze held affection. I hope. Or maybe it was just annoyance - her stormy orbs often held that, too. “We’re here because Chiron wanted us to deliver a message to Zeus about the lack of satyrs, remember?”   
“Oh,” I said. “And…he can’t do that himself?”  
“Of course not!” she laughed. “He’s got a camp to run.”  
“Oh,” I repeated. “Right. Of course. Nobody else can run it?”  
Before she could make another retort (though, I kinda wish she did, because I actually wanted to know the answer) the elevator doors slid open and we stepped inside, letting them slide closed behind us.   
I reached out a hand to hit “600” on the panel, but just before I did that, the elevator gave a violent jerk and suddenly Annabeth and I were tossed to the floor, a falling sensation in my gut.   
“What’s going on?” I asked, my hand immediately going to Riptide, which was safe in my pocket.   
“I don’t know! What…wait. Percy, what did you do?” Annabeth cried, and I realized the elevator really was going down.   
I glared at her. “What do you mean? I didn’t do anything!”  
“Did you hit ‘up’?” she asked carefully, holding onto the wall as we plummeted farther than should have been possible. “Did you hit up?”  
“You mean ‘up’ on the panel outside?” I yelled in disbelief. “I…think so?”  
“You hit ‘down,’ didn’t you? Didn’t you?” she exclaimed.   
“Maybe?” I said meekly. “Does it make a difference…?”  
“Well, quite evidently it does!” she said through hissed teeth. “We could be going anywhere!”  
“Well, we’re not going up?” I suggested, and honest, I really was trying to be helpful, but I don’t think Annabeth took it that way.   
And then the elevator doors slid open again, and we found ourselves in a throne room. A blue man sat on the throne, and though I didn’t comment, I did wonder if his skin care products were working too well or something. Two kids were also in the room, and when they saw us, they blinked in surprise and gaped.   
I almost said, “Whoops, sorry, wrong floor!” but I turned around to see the elevator was gone.   
“Who dares enter my throne room?” the blue man suddenly yelled, glaring at us.   
I had seen too many to not know who he was.   
He was a god.   
“Annabeth,” I whispered. “What’s he the god of?”  
She shrugged. “How am I supposed to know?”  
“Because you know everything.”  
“Umm, dad,” one of the kids, a girl, said, “They look lost.”  
“You don’t simply get lost and end up in the Afterlife, Sadie,” the blue man said testily. “It just…they’re spies.”  
“Hi,” I said, and I saw Annabeth shooting daggers at me with her eyes, but I couldn’t just stop. “Umm…I suppose we are slightly lost, actually…”  
“See? Told you!” Sadie said.   
“Yeah, but who are you?” the other kid asked.   
“Percy Jackson,” I said. “And that’s Annabeth Chase.”  
“Carter and Sadie Kane,” the boy replied. “Now, what are you doing here, exactly? Dad’s right.”  
“Wait. Wait,” Annabeth said.   
“Yeah, you guys are a family?” I asked. One of them was African, one of them was Caucasian, and the other blue.   
“We get that a lot,” Sadie assured me.   
“No, that’s…Osiris?” Annabeth asked, looking respectfully at the blue man.   
“So you know me,” he commented dryly. “Now, answer Carter’s question. What are you doing here?”  
“Don’t I know that name?” I mumbled, mulling over “Osiris” in my head.   
“Percy,” Annabeth hissed suddenly, “Osiris is an Egyptian god!”   
I raised my eyebrows. “Really? Is that so? Egyptian mythology is real, too?” Honestly, I wasn’t even surprised.   
“Greeks,” Osiris sighed. “I should’ve known.”  
“You’re Greek?” Carter exclaimed.   
“Yep,” I said. “And you’re Egyptian.”  
“Now that we’ve got all that sorted out, I’d really like to know if you’re the reason we can’t go to Manhattan,” Sadie asked casually.   
“You know what,” I said thoughtfully, “Probably, seeing as we just had a war and all.”  
“Hey, so did we!” she said. “We won.”  
“Yeah,” I replied. I kinda liked this girl. (But of course she’d never be Annabeth.) “So did we.”  
“Goodbye, Greeks,” Osiris said, snapping his fingers and all of a sudden the room was fading.   
“Umm, goodbye?” I replied. Annabeth just rolled her eyes at my feeble conversation attempt.   
“Oh, and try not to hit down from now on, yeah?”   
And then he was gone.


End file.
